Two Couples, Two Hearts
by RomanticLover24682
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto return from a two year long mission.They are all 18 now, and aren't immature anymore.Some romance blooms between Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata also confess that they love each other. Warning: Further in the story there WILL be some intimate parts...well, maybe quite a lot.


Miyuki-Chan: Hey, this is the first chapter of "Two Couples, Two Hearts"! Sorry for the grammer mistakes! D:

Okay, so Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke are all 18 now. ENJOY! :)

*Naruto does not belong to me!*

(Sakura's P.O.V)

What should I wear today? Mmm? Its summer, so its going to be very hot today...So maybe a skirt...? Jeans…Wait...Why the hell would I wear jeans!? How about Shorts? A dress? Wow, Im really thinking too much about this! Im just hanging out with Hinata today! Nothing too special, its not like we're going to a dance club or fancy restaurant...Its just a normal girls day out...I guess I just feel like I need to dress up abit for some reason...Meh, I'll just listen to my heart...

_Sexy Sakura: Come on! Wear something that shows off all of you! You shouldn't waste your fine body!_

_Sakura: Mmm? Maybe...but I don't want to look slutty..._

_Shy Sakura: Yeah...What would everyone think of us...? We should just wear what we normally do..!_

_Sakura: I know what I'll wear! Just wait! We'll all like it!_

I put on a short layered blue skirt, and a long sleeved pink top. I looked in the mirror, I like what I look like, Im not anything special. Im I don't have large breasts, nor am I really curvy. I twirled and smiled to myself happily. I put my hair in two low ponytails. Im so happy my hairs finally long again! I wonder what Hinata is going to wear...? Meh, probably the same as usual...Why doesn't she ever dress up abit? She's beautiful, she just doesn't know how to show it yet. She's already 18, I guess when she finally gets a boyfriend her style will change...*Sigh, closes her eyes* Not that I can really talk...I haven't had a boyfriend yet either...I should just give up on Sasuke, he hasn't shown any interest since we were 11, and he isn't showing any interest now either... besides if he wanted to be with me, he wouldn't of moved when we were younger...sure Im happy he's back...but he was...so...scary! I can't believe he tried to kill me! Actually...I kinda can...but I just don't want to believe it...Well, him and I sorted that out once he came back...but I still don't feel too safe around him but at the same time I feel like Im at the safest with him...its weird...

I felt myself falling...when I opened my eyes I was falling down...normally I would safe myself but I was too deep in thought to do anything. Then I felt someone catch me...who would be abl to catch me though...Im the only one home...? I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me. He put me back on my feet...I could just tell he was going to say how pathetic I am...falling down, and I wasn't even walking! I just fell down...I looked down at my feet. I don't like it when Sasuke tells me how pathetic I am or what a failure I am...

'Are you okay Sakura?' Sasuke asked me...I knew he'd say that! ...wait! What did he say?! Did he actually ask if I was okay?! Wow…wait a minute! He shouldn't even be here! When did he get back from his mission?! It's already been two years! I thought he wouldn't be back for another year...shit I haven't answered him yet!

'Uh, yes...Im okay...thanks you.' I said, knowing I sounded completely pathetic. 'Um, when did you get back? I thought you wouldn't be back for another year...?' I asked worried for some reason.

'Oh, yeah. Well, I finished my mission early...So I decided to come back.' He said casually. As if finishing a mission early was normal...

'Oh, thats great! You really are amazing Sasuke-kun!' I said to him, being completely honest. He really is amazing...! I looked at Sasuke, and realised he was bushing! Omg! He looks so hot! Wait, why's he blushing? I always say how amazing he is. He never used to blush like that...Oh, well. I'll find out later. I looked at my watch to see what time it is. 1:30pm...! Shit! No! No! No! Im late! Hinata's probably already there! But...I don't want to leave Sasuke...too bad...I did promise Hinata I would come...last time I had to cancel. 'Sorry Sasuke-kun. I need to go now. Im already late. Hinata's probably waiting for me already...' I said sadly. I turned around to leave, but he grabbed my hand.

'Wait! You do know Naruto got back today too, right? Remember Naruto and I went on the mission together...It was quite amusing actually. About half way through all he could think about was Hinata. All he would freaking talk about was Hinata! As soon as we got back he went looking for her. So their probably together right now...' He said sounding hopeful for some reason...If this was anyone except Sasuke-kun, I would've of thought he liked me...but this IS Sasuke-kun. There's no way he likes me...Its impossible...

'Oh! Right! Hinata must be really happy then! I haven't seen Naruto in ages! Hows he now? Has he finally gotten taller?' I asked, not because I wanted to make small talk, I actually wanted to know. I had missed him and Sasuke-kun. So its only natural I'd ask.

'...He's good...Why do you want to know about him anyways? Do you...like him now...?' Sasuke said, sounding jealous and annoyed...OK what the hell happened to him?! I won't lie, I like him like this...but! This is just plain WEIRD!

'No, no, no! I don't like him. He's just my friend, I haven't seen him in years. So its only normal for me to ask!' I said in a reassuring way. But seriously...he seems...different...

'Oh, right...' He said awkwardly...this is just strange...

'Hey, um, are you okay? You seem different. Whats up?' I know that he probably won't tell me, but who knows. He might just surprise me again...

'Ummm, yeah...Im okay...' He said strangely...Okay, something is wrong. Why is he acting like this? Its super weird! Im getting kinda worried about him...

'...' I just stayed silent, cause I didn't know what to say. But then again. If you were in my shoes right now, who would?! ' Umm, I should probably get going now...Bye...' I said that soo lamely! God, Sakura pull your self together! Wait...why am I telling myself this? Its Sasuke-kun who's acting weirdly. *Sigh* Im just gonna go now.

'Oh, okay...' A disappointed Sasuke said. Okay Why is he acting strangely?! Ughhh, I'll just ask Naruto when I see him. He will probably know. He just spent the past two years with Sasuke-kun.

(Hinata's P.O.V. A bit before Naruto and Sasuke got back)

Sexy Hinata: I feel a sexy boy is getting closer by the second!

Hinata: Ummm...you shouldn't say...you probably don't even know him...

Sexy Hinata: You can't say "you" I am you! I mean we are one! Say we!

Hinata: Oh...right...sorry...

Sexy Hinata: He's gotten closer! ...wait we've felt this aura before...

Hinata: Isn't this...NARUTOS AURA!?

Sexy Hinata: Yes! It is! Where is he? I wonder if he's gotten hotter then te last time we saw him...If thats even possible!

I turned around, looking for a boy with blond hair. I didn't see anyone with blond hair though...*Sigh* It was just a false alarm...I looked up to the sky dreamily. He shouldn't be back for another whole year. Why are years so long? 'Ahh, I miss Naruto-kun soo much! Please come back safely Naruto-kun! Please...' When I finished thinking that I realised I said it out loud...Uhhh, Im soo embarrassed! I looked around furiously to see if anyone heard that and was looking at me. Luckily no one seemed to. Wow, that was too close. No one can EVER know I love Naruto-kun...No one...ever... I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees...

After about 2mins I felt strong arms wrap around me. I quietly screamed. But only the person who was hugging me heard me. Then he walked in front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes. Was it really him?! Or am I just imagining him? No! Im sure its really him!

' Naruto-kun!' I said he's name, wanting him to say mine too. I needed to hear him say it.

'Yo, Hinata! Long time no see!' He said as happy as usual.

FIN~~~

Miyuki-chan: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter will be out soon! Maybe 3 days or so.. dunno...Please stay tuned for more!


End file.
